<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pathetic by Birdsinbikinis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758689">Pathetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsinbikinis/pseuds/Birdsinbikinis'>Birdsinbikinis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressing, Sad, Short Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsinbikinis/pseuds/Birdsinbikinis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was truly and utterly a mess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pathetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain lightly hit against my floor, echoing through the house, as I lay cold and motionless in my bed.</p>
<p>My window was open, but I couldn’t bear to stand up and simply close it. <br/>Pathetic.<br/> My body ached, we had had a hard day of training today and we’ll have another one tomorrow, no, its one in the morning -today, and the cold didn’t help my arms that burnt and ached as I lay in my bed staring blankly at the floor, a feeling of emptiness filling my entire being.<br/>When was the last time this happened?<br/>It can’t have been too long ago, or was it...<br/>It all merges together, every night and day since…<br/>It all merges together.</p>
<p>I must’ve fell asleep sometime during the night as when I next opened my eyes the sun was just peaking over the horizon and my alarm was blaring ever so loudly.<br/>Could it not read the room?<br/>Of course it couldn’t, it isn’t a person.</p>
<p>I mustered enough strength to pull myself out of my bed, my legs feeling as though I was going to collapse at any second: however, I knew they wouldn’t it was merely another pathetic fault of my body. My window was still open, letting through a fresh breeze that filled my room, a puddle of water sat on the floor in front of my feet allowing me to see my messy hair and sunken face.</p>
<p>I was truly and utterly a mess.</p>
<p>By the time I had pulled on my uniform, it was already time for me to leave meaning I had to skip breakfast-not that I was hungry. </p>
<p>The walk to school was tiresome, as if the few miles I had walked suddenly became a hundred; and it didn’t help that as soon as I entered school grounds peoples eyes turned towards me, full of sympathy-why?Because I looked a mess? <br/>Pathetic.</p>
<p>I walked to the volleyball gym and yet again the same thing happened, however I got over it and began to practice.</p>
<p>It was still early when we had finished what Daichi had prepared so he suggested a quick match to ‘lighten the mood’<br/>What mood? Has something happened?</p>
<p>I left my questions and began to play, blocking and spiking, blocking and spiking.<br/> It was repetitive but I just wanted to win.</p>
<p>Set point.</p>
<p>The ball was headed towards me. Perfectly.</p>
<p>‘Tsukki!’ I called out moving to pass the ball to the space he was in. <br/>But it fell to the floor.<br/>The team stared at me, there eyes sympathetic.</p>
<p>Of course, how could I forget.<br/>Tsukki is gone. Forever.</p>
<p>Pathetic</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this!<br/>Please give me some feedback and leave Kudos if you enjoyed, should I write more stories like this?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>